


Ты мне доверяешь?

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: В номере у Оберштайна темно. И это не обычная темнота, в которой можно угадать очертания предметов, но чернильный мрак, поглощающий пространство.





	Ты мне доверяешь?

Отставая от Оберштайна на полшага, Антон идет по коридору гостиницы, ставшей местом работы и домом для высших чинов Империи после переноса столицы на Феззан. Оберштайн, как всегда, сосредоточен и серьезен, серый плащ плещется за спиной, не поспевая за ним. У Антона в руках папка с бумагами. Любой, кто их встретит, решит, что они спешат по делам, что впереди их ждет работа, работа и ничего кроме работы. При мысли об этом уголки губ Антона неумолимо ползут вверх: он-то знает, насколько обманчиво такое впечатление: как раз работа остается за дверью, стоит лишь перешагнуть порог личных апартаментов.

В номере у Оберштайна темно. И это не обычная темнота, в которой можно угадать очертания предметов, но чернильный мрак, поглощающий пространство. Антон тянется к выключателю — они везде расположены одинаково в этих типовых номерах, — но Оберштайн перехватывает его руку.

— Не нужно, — тихо произносит он. — Не стоит всегда полагаться на зрение, учитесь обходиться без него.

Антон не спорит, он понимает, что для Оберштайна это почему-то важно: научить его, пусть даже так. Столь же безропотно Антон отдает папку, не заботясь о ее дальнейшей судьбе, и следует за Оберштайном, который ведет его, придерживая под локоть, в самую глубину мрака. Он понятия не имеет, где они останавливаются, но это и неважно: куда большее значение имеет то, что Оберштайн наконец обнимает его и прижимается губами к губам. В темноте это ощущается совершенно иначе, чем при свете. Каждое прикосновение ярче, насыщеннее — и неожиданнее. И сам Оберштайн — тающая тень в его объятиях. Антон прижимается к нему, обнимает крепче, словно боясь упустить, и будто впервые изучает его тело кончиками пальцев. Наслаждается тем, как жесткая ткань сменяется нежной кожей, как учащается дыхание, как Оберштайн ласкает его в ответ. Антон прежде не думал, что он способен раздевать другого в полной темноте, но у него получается, и, кажется, даже неплохо. О его собственной одежде заботится Оберштайн, и Фернер подозревает, что утром обнаружит ее аккуратно сложенной, а не сброшенной на пол, чего не скажешь об одежде Оберштайна. Но долго думать об этом Антону не приходится: Оберштайн снова целует его, вжимая в себя, и от этого перехватывает дыхание. Обнимая его, проводя ладонями по спине, Антон неожиданно обнаруживает небольшой шрам. Слегка выпуклый, почти незаметный.

— Что это? — спрашивает Антон, обводя шрам кончиками пальцев, пытаясь понять его размер.

— Ничего особенного, — после паузы произносит Оберштайн, а потом перехватывает его руку и ведет вниз, к той части тела, которой сейчас куда больше нужно внимание.

Его член ложится в ладонь, и Антон едва не стонет — вместо Оберштайна, у которого лишь слегка сбивается дыхание. Лишенный зрения, Антон слышит это очень хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Все его остальные чувства обострились до предела, и, лаская Оберштайна, он ощущает все совершенно иначе, словно впервые. И интересно: а остальное тоже будет по-другому? Есть только один способ проверить, и Антон аккуратно опускается на колени и берет член в рот. Да. Это тоже — иначе. Ярче и вкус, и то, как член ложится на язык, и то, как почти нежно Оберштайн перебирает волосы Антона, не надавливая, не пытаясь задать ритм, просто сообщая, что все хорошо, что ему нравится.

Антону тоже нравится. Настолько, что он обхватывает ладонью собственный член и начинает двигать ею в том же темпе, в котором он натягивается ртом на член Оберштайна.

— Ты же не ласкаешь себя? — мягко спрашивает Оберштайн, и Антон в то же мгновение одергивает руку.

— Нет, — хрипло говорит он, выпустив член изо рта. — Уже нет.

— Хорошо.

Оберштайн тянет его вверх, заставляя подняться, целует, глубоко и жадно, а после ведет в сторону.

— Аккуратно, здесь кровать.

Благодарный за это предупреждение, Антон нащупывает кровать и ложится, ожидая, что Оберштайн ляжет вместе с ним. Но тот слегка медлит, и спустя мгновение Антон понимает почему — когда Оберштайн просит его раздвинуть ноги и обильно вымазанные в смазке пальцы касаются входа.

Антону не нужна подготовка, но ему нравится то, как ласкает его Оберштайн, как тонкие пальцы ввинчиваются внутрь. Невольно он вскидывает бедра, подаваясь навстречу.

— Тш-ш, не торопись, — успокаивающе произносит Оберштайн, наклоняясь и целуя его.

Пряди его волос касаются лица Антона, это щекотно, но приятно.

Наконец Оберштайн убирает пальцы, но снова медлит. Антон не видит его, слышит только дыхание — и от этого немного тревожно.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — наконец спрашивает Оберштайн.

— Да, — не колеблясь отвечает Антон.

— Хорошо.

Оберштайн берет его руку, и Антон чувствует, как на запястье туго ложится полоска кожи.

— Ты не против?

— Да. Нет. Не против, — отвечает Антон, лихорадочно облизывая губы.

Почему-то мысль о том, что Оберштайн надевает на него наручники, оказывается невероятно возбуждающей. Другую руку он протягивает сам, не сомневаясь, что Оберштайн ее перехватит. Так и выходит.

Оберштайн заводит его руки наверх, звякает металлическая цепочка, и Антон понимает, что он прикован к спинке кровати. Он всхлипывает, шире раздвигает ноги, не в силах сдерживаться. Еще немного — и он начнет умолять. Но Оберштайн опускается сверху, целует его и наконец-то вводит член. И Антон стонет, запрокидывает голову и натягивает цепочку наручников, чувствуя, как он растягивает его, заполняет изнутри.

Оберштайн не торопится. Он медленно двигает бедрами, целуя Антона в губы, в шею, слегка прикусывая. И только когда Антон начинает извиваться под ним, пытаясь добиться большего, выпрямляется, подхватывает его под колени и начинает вбиваться быстро и сильно. И это — именно то, чего хочется Антону.

Он кусает губы, чтобы не кричать, сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладонь. Прикованный к кровати, ослепленный тьмой, он сейчас чувствует себя полностью во власти Оберштайна, принадлежащим ему — и это великолепное ощущение. И ровно в тот момент, когда этого становится мало, Оберштайн кладет ладонь на его член и несколькими быстрыми движениями доводит его до разрядки. Антон кончает, кажется, бесконечно долго, сжимая задницей член Оберштайна и пачкая его руку белесыми каплями. Оргазм ошеломителен и ярок, и Антон может только хватать ртом воздух, пока Оберштайн отцепляет наручники, снимает их и разминает его запястья. После он ложится сам и укладывает Антона так, чтобы было удобно его обнимать. Антон не возражает: ему слишком хорошо.

Но несколько ударов сердца спустя Оберштайн вдруг протягивает руку и включает прикроватную лампу. Яркий желтый свет бьет в глаза, Антон морщится с непривычки.

— Зачем? — спрашивает он. — Разве не нужно учиться обходиться без зрения?

Оберштайн мягко касается его губ кончиками пальцев.

— Нужно, — соглашается он, — но нужно и наслаждаться им, пока есть возможность.

И Антон не может с ним не согласиться: ведь только так он способен видеть то, как улыбается Оберштайн. И знать, что эта улыбка предназначена лишь ему одному.


End file.
